Letters to the Third Rome
by Chasing The Black Rabbit
Summary: Who wouldn't want to write to Russia's daughter, Moscow, the Third Rome? Come on, you know you want to. Countries, OCs, and regualer people welcome, as well as yaoi/yuri, and MLP. Joking on the last part.
1. Moscow Introduction

**[AAN] Okay, the last Letters thing tdidn't work out. Everyone wrote so quickly that I couldn't keep up. But that's okay, I'll try it again. And this time, I _will _****keep up.**

**Please write back now! Countries, cities, and states(except NC, because she's my awesome OC, and I won't take any other NC).**

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

It's me, Moscow. You know, Russia's daughter? The "Third Rome"? The Capital city? You remember me now?

Good, because if you didn't I was going to come after you and beat you senseless. I never showed myself around Ivan because I was too busy reading in my room. But just because I look "adorable" doesn't mean I won't harm someone. So, I was hoping to write to you guys, and hopefully, you will write back. After all, I'm the "Third Rome", who _wouldn't_ want to write to Russia's kin?

The Ever So Faithful,

Moscow

P.S. Kiev, if you're readng this, how does it feel not being the central city anymore?


	2. 1 Seychelles

**Moscow,**

**Bonjour, hello, privyet...however you want me to say it!**

**Anyway, I don't know if you remember me but I'm Seychelles. Just wanna say that Madagascar wants your dad to stop asking me to become one with him, in case you or your dad caaaaare :)**

**So how are you?**

**Sincerely,**

**Islands of Seychelles xx**

* * *

><p>Seychelles,<p>

Privyet.

You're right on that, I kind of don't remember you. But, you are somewhat tied with France, and so is Madagascar, am I right? Oh and Father won't stop trying to become one with your brother? I have the remedy. First, just simply say no and offer him sunflowers, he might go away. If that fails...threaten him with Aunty Belarus.

Anyways, I'm doing quite fine actually! I've just left Hawaii's house(after kicking her out and living it it the whole winter) and now I'm back to living with my family. Russia, he's doing okay, but he's been banning me from the vodka nowadays. I'm acting as his bodyguard so Belarus won't demand his marriage. And Aunty Ukraine...her breast seems to be getting bigger.

The Third Rome,

Moscow ~x


	3. 2 Seychelles

**Moscow,**

**Yep! France raised me and Madagascar.**

**I'm glad you're well too. Y'know, you're a lot less creepy than your dad. Why is your dad so creepy anyway? I've never met any other nation quite like him...**

**Sincerely,**

**Islands of Seychelles xx**

**P.s. I've sent Russia some sunflowers just because Seborga gave me them trying to flirt with me and I didn't know what to do with them ^^;**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Seychelles,<strong>

**Please tell your father to stop hitting on me and Ukraine. He has a girlfriend currently, no?**

**Actually****, I ****_am _still a bit creepy, but yes, not as creepy as my father. He's not trying to be creepy though. It's the history. Ivan the Great, Ivan the Terrible, Peter the Great, the Golden Horde, the converting to atheism and the powerful grip of the Church, the fact everyone pronounces his name the wrong way...it's a wonder why _I'm_ not insane either. But, I love him a lot.**

**Third Rome,**

**Moscow**

**P.S. He got them, he's quite happy, I'm sure he'll leave you alone now. :)**


	4. 1 Minsk

**Moscow,**

**Привет премии I'm Minsk (You know, Pavel, Belarus's child who tries to distract her), I wanted to know if you could help me...**

**A.P- C'mon, she won't kill you Pavel**

**-OK, here I go, I ended up in love with a friend (Cartagena), and I was wondering if you could help me...**

**A.P- See, wasn't that hard-**

**спасибо.**

**Minsk, or Pavel Alfroski**

* * *

><p>Dear Minsk, or Pavel Alfroski<p>

Oh, I wouldn't hurt you! At least, not intentionally...

So, this Cartagena person you love, what can I do for you? I'm all ears.

Third Rome,

Moscow


	5. 1 Siberia

**Moscow,**

**Privyet, Sestra~**

**It is me, Siberia. How are you sestra? What have you been doing? Still scared of fire?**

**I have to go hunting. Write back please!**

**With love, vodka and sunflowers,**

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Sesrtra<p>

Oh, now who on earth told you that I was afraid of fire? Did you forget the time when_ you_ were hiding behind Ivan whimpering like a child, while _I_ had to beat a wolf senseless with a stick all by myself? I find it funny every single time I think about it!

Third Rome,

Moscow


	6. 1 Vilnius

**Moscow,**

**Labas! How are you? Um, I was wondering... wh-why do you continually threaten to maim people? That doesn't sound very nice. D-didn't Mr. Russia ever tell you that violence never solved anything? Wait, nevermind. Don't answer that.**

**Now that that's been said... I, um... I'm really really sorry please don't kill me! Remember last week when Papa and I were visiting your house and the oven kinda... mysteriously blew up? Yeah... th-that was my fault. I was trying to cook something, but I'm not a good cook like Papa, so it didn't go as well as I'd planned...**

**...Should I start running?**

**Sincerely,**

**Gabriella Lorinaitis (Vilnius)**

* * *

><p>Dear Vilnius,<p>

I'm very violent, but I'm as harmless as a Siberian Tiger when I'm not in a bad mood. Well, wasn't that just a horrible simile? Russia says "violence never solves anything, but it's fun to do it anyways". That was his words.

I was wondering what happened to the oven. I'll try not to tell father about that he'll do something drastic. In the meantime, you _might_ want to keep your distance from the oven for a while.

Wait, who is your father again? I haven't studied to map since the Cold War...

Third Rome,

Moscow


	7. 2 Minsk

**Moscow,**

**Привет премии, it's me again, You see, I me her when Colombia was forced to visit mom, (He tried to adapt to vodka but failed... jajajaja), and while they argued about Venezuela, (Long story), they let us to know each other... and then was when all went awkward, Now I don't know what to do or how to know if she feels the same...**

**спасибо**

**Minsk. (Pavel Alfroski)**

* * *

><p>Dear Minsk,<p>

You've gotten yourself in quite a fix! Let's see, I'm sure my experience of dating can help-oh, I have no experience. Ah oh well! I will help you. So here's what you

Sorry, my ink ran out. So, here's what you do. You ask her what she likes to do for fun, and try to spend some time with her some more. Then, you can try to drop hints about your affection. If she doesn't like you that way, don't worry.

She might start to love you back.

Third Rome,

Moscow


	8. 3 Seychelles

**Moscow,**

****

**Oui, I'll tell him. And Papa France tends to have a new girlfriend every week...or boyfriend...he says either works...**

**Anyway, Its really nice you love your dad! I suppose the history would explain a lot...wow...your dad had a really rough past, non?**

**I'm glad he likes the sunflowers too :) I wonder...if all the other bigger, more powerful countries' know about monsieur russia's past then why do they (america and england for example) call him a psycho?**

**And when you say pronouncing his name wrong, do you mean his human name?**

**Best wishes,**

**Islands of Seychelles xx**

* * *

><p>Dear Seychelles,<p>

Thank you, he was starting to worry me, and scare Ukraine. Nothing scares me though much. But when I _am_ scared, I...puke...out...blood. Yes, disgusting, I know.

Yes, I love him as much as I love snow. Snow, snow, snow! The history did do something for me. If it wasn't for the power of the Church, I wouldn't be the capital, and that would be terrible.

No, I'm pretty sure they don't. But Sweden, since he fought Russia during the reign of Peter the Great, perhaps he knows about the past. Poor Poland proves a great distraction...Oh, it seems I've drifted into the past a little.

Da, his human name. Ivan. It's pronounced_ EE-VAUN_, but a lot of people I know seem to mix it up with_ EYE-VAN_. Silly America!

Third Rome,

Moscow


	9. 2 Vilnius

**Moscow,**

**Moscow,**

**B-but that's contradictory... Taip, that does sound like something he'd say. I knew there was a reason I don't like going over there.**

**So... you're not going to nuke me or soemthing? *breathes sigh of relief* I would hug you right now, but I'm kind of afraid of you, so I won't *nervous laugh*. But if I don't practice cooking, how will I ever get better at it? I mean 600 years is a long time to learn, b-but it could still improve... **

**My Papa is Lithuania, the one who's in love with Miss Belarus.**

**Sincerely,**

**Gabriella (Vilnius)**

* * *

><p>Dear Vilnius,<p>

We're just like that. I know we seem creepy, but we have a lot of fun. Like, this one time I ran into Kiev while I was out. He called me a light blue(homosexual) type of girl, which angered me. So I went into my house, returned with a large bucket, and spilled boiling hot water in his face, and then when he yelled at me I strangled him until he blacked out. And then Russia came in with his pipe and admonished me with a good whack in the head-but that's okay, I have a hard skull, it's only had stitches once. But Belarus came without her top, so I had to defend my father again by yanking a few patches of hair off (if you see her, she'll be wearing a extremely larger bow). And Ukraine was scolding us...again.

You do know I'm watching you right now? Ah, never mind, I just left now, so you don't need to check~

Ah, Lithuania. I remember when he, Latvia, and Estonia had to share the same bed.

Third Rome,

Moscow


	10. 3 Vilnius

**Moscow,**

**O-oh, I know. I had to take part in your version of fun for quite a while when Papa and I lived with Mr. Russia. I still get nightmares. D-don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that it wasn't fun that one time when you bashed my head against concrete for some unknown reason, o-or when you tried to drown me, or when you... um, the point is, it just seems like maybe there are more productive w-ways to spend y-your time? N-nevermind, please forget I said anything.**

**...Y-you what n-now? *runs around barricading all the doors and windows then locks herself in the storage closet* P-please stay away, please stay away, please stay away...**

**Sincerely,**

**Gabriella (Vilnius)**

* * *

><p>Dearest Vilnius,<p>

Weeeeeeell, if you really _must_ know...I used to spend time jumping off the cliffs and pratice my "VODKA" cries. But I would be hospitalized later on...so I just stopped. And I thought from all those shrieks of delight you made meant you were having fun.

Hmmmm, what a strange child. All I did was tear down the door off the hinges...

Third Rome,

Moscow


	11. 2 Siberia

**Moscow,**

Sesrtra~

I though you would be, having been burned down so many times. ...Da, of course  
>I remember that... But, I'm not scared of wolves! If I was, it would be<br>stupid to have a wolf-dog as a pet, da?

Stop acting like I'm a дитя! I'm older then you! If anyone here is a  
>child, it's Novosibirsk!<p>

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,  
>Antonia<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

That was Kiev's fault, глупый! If he hadn't been so moronic, I wouldn't have been burned down. If anything, blame him. He's the one who got complete destroyed in the invasion! And having a Wolamute isn't a great idea, unless you want a animal that will see you as a threat to its high rank.

Silly child, I get to do that because I'm the capital. You may be bigger, but you don't scare me. If you need reminding, just come over so I can split my knuckle in your teeth. I'm always craving a good brawl.

Third Rome,

Moscow


	12. 4 Seychelles

**Moscow,**

**Oh i see... I'll try to pronounce his name right.**

**Ok! It's just that America and England don't seem to like your dad much. Is America still pissed off over the cold war?**

**Ummm...Belarus has turned up and said she heard Russia was here...what should I tell her?**

**Regards,**

**Islands of Seychelles xx**

* * *

><p>Dear Seychelles,<p>

Thanks, it gets annoying in our household. Like, random-American-disappearances annoying. Don't ask what happened to them, they're perfectly fine now; one with Russia, but fine.

Why would America be pissed off? He won didn't he?

Belarus is there? ...Tell her Russia went to Equestria. She won't get the joke, so she'll be searching for Equestria for a very long time.

Third Rome,

Moscow


	13. 4 Vilnius

**Moscow,**

**I guess that could count as productive… in the loosest sense of the word. Why don't you take up knitting or something? Miss Ukraine is very good at it, and she could teach you. Or maybe spend more time doing non-violent things with your friends. U-um, y-yes, of course… B-being around you is always f-fun…**

**S-so that's what that sound was? H-how do you do that? Do you practice ripping doors off hinges or something? Oh, and Warsaw (Poland's capitol) came over. She said to tell you to knock it off or she'll paint your house pink…**

**Sincerely,**

**Gabriella (Vilnius)**

* * *

><p>Dear Vinius,<p>

Because Ukraine is an idiot, well from what Belarus says. I think she's jealous because Ukraine is favored more by Russia. Plus, Ukraine is in love with Russia too.

I _would_ have fun with my friends...if I had some (I have Hawaii, but she spends too much time with France). Sigh...it's no fun playing with others when all it does is push them away. Oh well, I can always play Tetris. And don't lie about fun, I can tell you're lying.

Tell Warsaw that she should get used to my coming and goings, and I like pink. Wait, let me translate in Polish...

"You should totes make my house like, wicked hipster pink!"

Third Rome,

Moscow


	14. 3 Siberia

**Moscow,**

**Are you talking about St. Petersburg? If my memory serves me, I remember that  
>Ivan made the army leave your city and let the citizens fend for themselves.<br>Then the Germans waited for supplies that never came. When trying to make a  
>fire they burned down your city.<strong>

**She has her own pack, младшая сестра. And I grew up around dogs**  
><strong>like that.<strong>

**Go beat up St. Petersburg or something.**

**With love, vodka, and sunflowers,**

**Siberia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia<p>

Really Siberia, this is why no one likes you. At least _I_ was chosen by the Church to be a Capital. And you're jut some large, snowy area...thing.

Oh is tht so? I grew up with bears and Siberian Tigers.

I'd rather pound you to the dust, much more satisfying.

Third Rome,

Moscow

P.S. Lay off St. Petersburg.


	15. 1 AnonyP

**Moscow,**

**Hola... No, I'm not Minsk... Just the guy who has been helping him to contact you... I just wanted to say hi and ask you some things...**

**How does it feel that your aunt is always after your dad?**

**and. How was the Mongolian-Golden Horde domination?**

**Thanks for your time**

**AnonymousPegasus (you didn't thought that I would give you my real name)**

**P.D Pavel says спасибо, and that your advice was really helpful... I would say that in one week those two will be dating**

* * *

><p>Dear AnonyP,<p>

Well, hello~

And well, it feels weird, it being incest and all. I really don't like the fact she practically tore down his door and chanted "marry me" a few years ago. I ended up in a full body cast in the process of chasing her off. *Giggles here* Stupid cliff.

It sucked terribly.

Moscow

P.S. I'm glad of that!


	16. 1 Virginia

**Moscow,**

**Greetings, salutations, or however you want to say it! America's insane and**  
><strong>hyperactive son here! I just wanna say that I hold you in high regard and so<strong>  
><strong>does my dad, even if he won't admit it! So, how are ya? And hows yer dad?<strong>  
><strong>Here's a platebowl/whatever of your absolute favorite food! Enjoy! By the**  
><strong>way, Belarus randomly appeared on my doorstep asking if I know where Equestria<strong>  
><strong>is, so I told her it's in the asteroid belt to get rid of her! I don't think<strong>  
><strong>she'll be bothering your dad for a while! I hope that makes him happy, cause I<strong>  
><strong>really respect him! Well, I gotta go now! West Virginia isn't gonna pester<strong>  
><strong>himself, ya know!<strong>

**Eric D. Johnson**

**AKA Virginia!**

* * *

><p>Dear Virginia,<p>

I remember you! You were doing something quite odd when I last saw you...it was very odd.

Oh, you are flattering me, stop it! No. Keep going, I am liking the idea of America holding me in high regard. [Kelkelkel!]

Ah, Okróshka! My favorite soup. Mm...smells like home. Yes, I am in Hawaii, without her consent. I do this when it is cold at winter and fall.

Oh, Aunt Belarus actually believed my lie? She is so easy to manipulate! I am sure m father will be pleased.

Good bye! Oh, and Virginia, don't pop in so randomly around your half-sister N, it gives her the jumps-so I have heard.

-Moscow

AKA The Third Rome


End file.
